Infection (Survive)
"Infection" is the second episode of the fourth season and thirty-sixth overall in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. It premiered on November 24, 2019. Plot Late at night, an unknown person is shown feeding a rat to some of the fence-walkers. The scene then swaps to Tyreese and Michonne in the library, overlooking their lives and then Tyreese begins playfully singing to her. They both then head back to their respective cells. Michonne takes a detour to the showers to fill up a pitcher of water, where she hears movement, but finds nothing. After she exits, the reanimated resident rises out of the shower, undetected. He exits the showers and follows her back to the cell block. He stops at her room, but is distracted by the coughing of another person and wanders into his cell and proceeds to bite out the man's throat, preventing him from calling for help. At dawn, the walker has finished devouring the man, and the latter soon reanimates. Glenn and Maggie are sleeping in the guard tower. After waking, Glenn manages to take a photo of Maggie with the instant camera that he retrieved from the department store. Rick and Carl head out to tend to the pigs and Carl asks if he can help with the fence-cleaners, but Rick shuts the idea down. Carl apologizes and reassures his father that he is trying to live normally and asks if he can have his gun back. Before Rick can answer, they hear gunshots. Sophia and Summer run out of Cell Block D, calling for help. A horde of walkers has attacked from within and killed several people. Michonne, who is just heading out on a supply run, is alerted to the chaos, but gets trapped by the prison gates with two fierce walkers. Just as the walkers manage to overpower her, Carl kills one of them; the other is kicked off by Andrea and then shot by Maggie. Michonne accidentally injures her leg on one of the snares, but is helped up by Maggie and Andrea. In the cell block, the group clears out the walkers. After the threat temporarily clears out, Tyreese and Rick comb the area, searching for anyone bitten to ensure that they won't re-animate, when Glenn gets attacked by a walker. Tyreese is able to kill it with his hammer, and realizes that it was one of the newcomers. Rick is initially hesitant about putting the people down, coming out of the first cell shaken and in a daze. Another bloody-eyed walker emerges from a cell and is put down by Rick. They realize that since he locked himself in his cell due to his sleepwalking, that there was no way that he could have been bitten. Rick, Hershel, Alice, Tyreese, and Tara gather around the body, noting that he has no bites or scratches. Alice recognizes the blood leaking out of his orifices as an indicator of a disease, and this prompts Rick to mention the deceased pig that he encountered a little while ago. Glenn suggests that it's a new walker disease, but Alice says that she saw cases like this pre-apocalypse. Warren explains that diseases like the one that killed the prison newcomers were spread by feral pigs and birds in the old days and Tara notes that they all thrive in close quarters, like the cell block. They conclude that everyone in the cell block could indeed be infected by the flu. Dale wakes up and Andrea comes into his cell. Dale says that he's dreaming every night that he still has two legs. Andrea puts on a sympathetic face, but, Dale lashes out that he doesn't want her pity. Dale wants Andrea to help him to the wheelchair, but, Andrea has a surprise for him. She has brought him crutches and Dale is happy for them. Andrea reminds him that stairs are still going to be tough, but, that crutches are a step in the right direction. Dale agrees. Carol, Hershel, Tyreese, Sasha, and Glenn think of what to do with the people who might have been infected, including a suggestion to quarantine them in Cell Block A; former death row. They then hear coughing outside of the room. It's shown to be coming from Billy, who was walking by with Beth. He is told that he must be quarantined in the Tombs while they find out what the cause is. Beth (as well as Billy himself) calms Allen, stating that it is necessary. As he leaves, Billy also mentions that Ben was coughing as well. Carl and Maggie are carrying Michonne back inside when Rick approaches them. He tells them what happened and assures Maggie that Hershel and Glenn seem to be fine. However, he says that they must stay away from him for now, due to him possibly being infected. Lori is then seen dressing Michonne's wound when the latter says that she made a mistake of letting the two walkers get the better of her. She bitterly says that Maggie and Andrea should have left her. Lori says that she is being foolish. People getting hurt is part of living with a group. She muses about those who died, wondering what you call a parent who's lost a child. Michonne begins to tear up, but composes herself immediately and Lori doesn't notice. Later, she asks Michonne to hold Judith while she cleans up the mess Judith made on her. Michonne looks at Judith with indifference, but then loses control and weeps while holding Judith close. Later, when the group is shooting cans, Dale arrives and tries to sit down. Charlie goes to help him and Dale gives a speech saying that living behind the fences for so long made him forget that the zombies are dangerous. He wasn't on his top guard and that's why he got bitten. He says that the Prison cost him a foot. Charlie says that besides the incident a few months ago, things are going pretty well. Dale agrees and states that he's waiting to see how long it lasts. He looks jealously at Andrea and Tyreese, who look happy. Later, Tyreese is digging graves for those who had died when Rick comes by to assist. Tyreese tells Rick that he's earned his time away from being in the position of a leader. Then, Maggie screams for them to follow her. It's shown that a massive group of walkers, possibly drawn by the gunfire from earlier, is converging at a portion of the fence that is about to give way. Despite the efforts of Glenn, Sasha and even a few others, there are just too many walkers. Sasha points out the carcasses of several dead rats, suggesting that someone has been luring the walkers to the fence, which explains why they are clustering together, instead of spreading out. Rick, getting an idea on what to do, tells Tyreese to get one of the trucks. The two lead the walkers a few meters away and Rick pulls out one of the piglets; He then cuts its femoral artery and leaves it for the walkers to devour. He repeats this several times before the walkers are a safe distance away. Rick appears to be mourning as he kills each piglet, and seems to be significantly affected when the last piglet's blood splatters all over his face. Meanwhile, Dale is watching Tyreese and Andrea, jealous of their close friendship. Charlie tries to convince Dale that Andrea loves him. Dale agrees, and sarcastically says because he's so young and healthy. Charlie says Dale can dwell on the same thing day in and day out but he'll always be wrong. Charlie tells everybody to stop shooting. Carl finds his father about to burn up the pig pen. Rick explains that they either got the virus from the pigs or that we infected them. He then tells Carl that they need to stay away from Judith for a while to protect her from possibly getting infected. Carl then tells Rick about Carol teaching the kids how to use knives, but asks that Rick not confront her, as he believes she is right in doing so. Rick promises not to. He then pulls out his gun and holster and hands it back to Carl, as he now fully trusts that his son will use it for good. Rick lights several matches and burns the pigpen to the ground; then, Rick takes off his bloody shirt and throws that into the fire as well. Allen is seen going to Ben and Billy's isolated cell in the Tombs, only to find them missing. He follows a trail of blood leading down the hallway to an outside door, where he sees the burnt corpses of both Ben and Billy. Other Cast Uncredited *Anthony Azor as Andre Anthony *Tinsley and Anniston Price as Judith Grimes Deaths *Five unnamed prison residents *Ben *Billy Trivia *Last appearance of Ben *Last appearance of Billy